6th Hour EG
by DisturbedDucky
Summary: Roxas is a Junior in highschool! Axel is his teacher, and Roxas is'a crushin! Demyx and Zexion are his best friends, and are in the class with him! As well as the other Org. Members! See how Roxas deals with his teacher![Yaoi!]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any character in it! I just own/lived the events that take place in **HALF** this story. So please don't think that I actually go.. to having AFFAIRS! xx; I'm gonna get so many questions...

Yes Roxas is based off me, but acts as roxas. Axel is based off my teacher! XD

Oh and everyone! I'm using contractions where I think it's alright! I hate not having them!

**Chapter 1**- **6th Hour EG**

First day of school and it was already 6th hour. Roxas was really excited about his next class. Engineering Graphics. Yep thats right, he was a Junior in highschool, and just **now** taking this class. Really what had he been thinking his Freshman and Sophomore year? The class was just down the hall and to his right. Roxas couldn't wait! He started to walk faster, and soon enough has was through his 6th hour classes' door. On the left side of the class room right in front of him were old desks with hard stools. On the right side of the classroom infront of him were swivel chairs and brand new desks and computers.

Roxas decided to sit in the 2nd seat, last row. Close to the door a quick get away. He looked over and noticed three girls. He knew them, but not because he liked them. Their names were; Selphie, Larxene, and Namine. Namine was the only nice one out of the group which was weird, and he had just noticed that they all had blond hair. Selphie's was darker then the other twos'. Oh well what did it matter.

As he glanced around he did not see anyone he knew as of yet. The the teacher was no where to be seen either. A few seconds later the rest of the students scrambled in trying not to be tardy. Most of them were Senoirs, and then he had spotted the two people he knew! "Roxie!" Demyx squealed, as he ran up and sat on the swivel chair next to Roxas' right. "Hey!" He smiled, then looked back to see Zexion, a rather quiet yet friendly person Roxas knew, but hardly. "Hey Zexion.." Roxas waved. Demyx swivled in his chair and shook his head smiling evilly. "Right on! Zexyyy!!"

Zexion shook his head and sat down next to Demyx, "Are we the only Juniors?" Zexion asked looking around for others. Roxas shook his head, "No, **those** are Junoirs as well.." he pointed to the three girls. Zexion just sort of rolled his eyes.

Roxas still felt odd being in the class room. It was new to him, and he had only met the teacher once because he had subbed in a FACS class he was forced to take his Freshman year. The guy was weird. Roxas was still a little nervous being around all these Seniors. Though he sat ready with a notebook and pen on his desk. The bell rang, symbolizing the beginning of class and they heard a teacher talking and laughing as he came in the room.

"Hey Guys! Is this all! Aaaoooh we've got three girls this time! Last year we only had one.." He clapped his hands together and walked to his desk where he could project the seating chart on the projection slide. "Alright, find your seat and get to it!" Axel smiled, looking at all his students scramble around. Roxas took his note book and found his name front row to his right second seat. And he smiled when he saw who he sat next too. Demyx and Zexion. Yes! This year was going to be great! He sat right across from the teacher. He could see what was behind his desk and what the teacher did. It was kind of odd. Roxas did not much pay attention to his teacher at first, but as that year would progress.. he seemed to more then ever.

"Alright, I'll call roll then I'll pass out some papers and we can get started alright ladies and gents?" He took out his book with all the attendance and write-up sheets and other teacher type papers. "Allllright, I'm going to call you by your frist name, so if I say it wrong, tell me "Hey! Asshole It's--" and you know what to do. Heheh alright guys? OK; Luxord?"

"'Ere," A short haired blonde senoir raised his hand. He had a small gotee, and looked like a punk.

"Nice to see you back in here man." Luxord gave him a curt nod.

"Sa-Ax? Saix!" Axel chuckled some what, "Sorry man.."

"Here..." He grumbled at his name geing messed up. He had long blue hair and a strange scar about his face. Someone who looked like he was not too social.

"Lexueaus? You like being called Lex? Lexy?"

Lexeaus twitched, "Call me Lex.." He stated gruffly.

Axel wrote something down by his name "Lex..ok. Vexen.."

"I am here!" He stated all confident like. Axel smiled "Vexy.." Vexen glared at him..

"Mar-loox-e-a?" Axel tried to pronounce the name but failed..

"Marluxia! Call me Marly if you want.." He stated flipping his hair. He was the pretty boy. Pinkish brown hair, girly but manly.

"Marly? What kind of name is that?! It sounds girly.." Axel gave him a quizzical smile. Everyone sort of laughed and Marluxia huffed. "Mar then.." Axel just shook his head. "Larxene?"

"Here!" one of the blond haired girls stated happily. She was the evil one. Roxas simply hated her.

"Na-mine?" Axel sort of laughed, Namine blushed and shook her head, "It's Na-me-neh." Axel smiled, "Very nice.." She smiled happily, and went back to fiddling with her hands. "Selphie?" Axel asked looking up to see the last girl raise her hand. "Present!" She said in that annoying way. Roxas' eye twitched.

"Xigbar?"

"Here!"

"Xal..din?" Axel tried his first thought.

"Yeah, I'm here.."

"Xemnas?"

"Yo.."

"Yo! yo! Man waassup!" Axel smiled waving his hands in a mocking way. Xemnas felt his cheeks flare and he sunk down in his seat. Roxas looked at his teacher funny. He was weird!

"Roxas! Roxie! Rox! Roxoooo..."

"Uh..uhmm...OH! Here!" Roxas blurted out. He had been distracted with his thinking. "Call me Roxas please.." Demyx scoffed, "Psh! Roxy-baby! come on! Let him call you Roxie!!" Roxas glared at Demyx. "No!"

"Roxie eh? Alright.. Roxie.." Axel gave him a grin and took the last of the roll.

Roxas grumbled, he hated being called Roxie. Oh well.. he'd have to deal with it all year now! Not having much time to think, Axel started giving his class "The lecture"

Class room procedures, syllabus, and other things.. Here it was.

"Alright, I'm going to be passing out some note-cards. I want you to write your name, phone number, your parent or legal guardian if you have one. Some hobbies, and a little bit about yourself. Then we'll read them out loud so we can get to know everyone!" A few of the students groaned and took our their pens or pencils.

Axel walked over to Roxas and handed him three note cards to pass to the others in his row; which were Zexion and Demyx of course. Axel smiled at the blonde and winked, walking to the next row. Roxas brushed it off, and took up his pen to start writing.

Name: Roxas Destili

Parents/Guardian: Sora Destili - Brother

Phone Numbers: 573-555-0090

Hobbies: Going to the beach over the summer, eating Sea Salt ice cream, drawing

About me: I love the color red. I have a cat named Babie. I live on my own with my older Brother Sora. I like to drive around, I also love oriental things.

Roxas thought it sounded a bit girly, but hey he didn't care. After about 10 minutes; Axel had the class tell a little bit about them selves. Which was going to be boring Roxas just knew it! And it was; it took half an hour just to give the introductions to everyone. Then well came the lecture!

"Alright guys, this is the hardest class you'll ever take!!" Axel stated with a serious look on his face. "We do so much work in here it will make your ass sweat!" A few of the students snickered, and the three girls gasped. "If your a slacker, and don't try your hardest, I want you out!"

Axel walked around explaining things. Roxas was getting very nervous. He had not expected this in the least bit.

Axel continued; "Theres no free time. You come in an' work! I will not tolerate slaking in this class!" He looked around to a few of the students. "Those of you who aren't cut out, get a schedule change after school!" Roxas could not believe what he was hearing, was this teacher serious!? He tapped his foot nervously.

About 15 minutes later the bell rang for dismisal and it was 7th hour. Roxas went straight to the count. and got a change to get out of that class. Little did he know the three girls did the same. Roxas was going to go in fundamentals of art, another okay class he had never thought about taking, but anything was better then a class like Mr. Axels.

The next day when 6th hour rolled around Roxas was excited that he was getting out of a hard class he could not handle. That is, until he found out the teacher was joking. Roxas was upset to no end. "What!!" He hissed under his breath. Axel looked around and had moved Roxas with the three girls because he had gotten a change of schedule.

"Well it seems I've scared off all the girls and one guy. You'll know this class is EASY! Yes we work hard, but I'm very laid back! We have all kinds of fun in this class!!" Axel stated walking around smiling and laughing at a few of the students.

Roxas got the courage to raise his hand. Axel pointed at him, "What's shakin Roxie?" He smiled, waiting to listen. Roxas glared at him, "I really don't think that was appropriate yesterday. What if we wanted to take this class for 2 years and you just lied and told us it was the hardest thing we'll ever do! That discourages people like us, who think they can't do it..and when you joke and they find out they're mad at you because you ruined their chances at success.." Axel nodded, "Thats a very good point, but if you can't take the heat stay out of the kitchen.." He said in a low voice.

Roxas growled. "I really wanted to take this class, but now I have a schedule change! I find out it's easy! I want to get back in here again!!" Roxas sat forward glaring at Axel, the teacher was already getting on Roxas' **don't mess with me side.** "Then I'll let you back in!" Axel smiled and laughed, looking to the others. "What?!" Roxas' mood turned from sour to happy in seconds flat. "Ye--" "Oh my god Can I hug you!!?!?" "N--" Roxas launched out of his seat and hugged Axel around the neck and then quickly ran back to his seat, not realizing what he had just done.

Some of the students shook their heads, and others laughed. Axel just smiled and went on with his lecture. That day after class Axel led Roxas to the counts. office. Axel told Roxas' count. that he wanted to let him back in the class. She made the change and Roxas thanked Axel.

"Hey man, I didn't mean to make you mad or anything. I just do that every year to rat out the people that aren't going to work hard or anything..You understand right?" Axel explained to him.

"Yeah, I understand. Thanks Mr. Axel." He smiled. "Call me Axel, Roxie!" He laughed and started down the hallway. Roxas shouted out after him "It's Roxas!"

to be continued...

Disclaimer: Yes, all of that happened my first day junoir year! Amazingly enough Axel has red hair just like my teacher does..XDD Oh and Demyx and Zexion symbolize my two friends that were "girls" actually. The other 3 really did leave, and it was fun! I'm so happy I took that class! More will be added!! 33


End file.
